


my favourite book

by unhappyrefrain



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: (lots of them), Aged-Up Character(s), Books, Domestic, Fluff and Smut, Married Sex, Near Future, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Kurapika, Other, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unhappyrefrain/pseuds/unhappyrefrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leorio always said you liked your books too much. </p><p>(Alternatively: Kurapika builds a Fort of Books only to remember that their husband is, really, the most interesting book they have ever read.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	my favourite book

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keriito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keriito/gifts).



> inspired by this: http://leokura.co.vu/post/107619511838/domestic-leopika-in-which-kpikas-readin-a-novel
> 
> i wrote this for my adorable partner keriito, aka the Leopika Monarch  
> trans kurapika because i can't write anything else  
> this is actually my first hxh fic????? wow good job
> 
> enjoy

Leorio always said you liked your books too much.

And you probably do. It might actually be a problem. Now that your life is no longer a game of chaos and loss, you have nothing better to do than bury yourself in a book about the same thing. Not like you _enjoyed_ that kind of pain, but the adventure itself had its bright and wonderful moments, the glimpses of hope that make the struggle worth it, the ones that make the book worth reading.

The novel you're indulging in right now is another mystery-- you've really gotten into those lately, starting off with trashy (but admittedly pleasurable) drugstore paperbacks and then finding yourself immersed in the more nuanced classics of Agatha Christie. Along the way you've amassed a serious array of books, that are presently piled around you in ways that resemble a fort.

The penthouse apartment that you and Leorio share is spacious and classy; of course, being a Hunter didn't hurt when gathering the funds to move in together. There's a room that you immediately gravitated to upon buying the place, and you insisted that the high walls be made into oakwood bookshelves, enough to store the sheer amount of books you had to bring with you. There are so _many_ of them. They filled the first bookshelf easily, and have started scaling up to the second.  
  
(Those were, of course, just the books you _started_ with.)  
  
So now the library room's ceiling-tall shelves are completely full, and you've built thick walls out of teetering stacks of books on the carpet. You've created a literal fort out of knowledge. (Okay, that was a little too weird.) It's small but long enough that you can stretch out, and it's cozy, and you can curl up on your side and read for as long as you like. It fits you perfectly, wrapping around you like a safety blanket.

Of course, Leorio is much taller than you, and much more clumsy-- so you nearly scream at him to leave when he peeks into the fort with the intention of coming in.  
  
"Oh no you don't," you say, tight-lipped and stubborn, but he's somehow pushed himself into the space-- for some reason, he doesn't seem to be troubled by it-- and you sigh and give up.

"Whatcha reading?" Leorio asks, pushing his face closer to yours.

"Some mystery novel-- I'm not sure what's going on anymore," you admit, shrugging and pushing back on the heels of your hands. "Why are you here? I thought you were still asleep."

"I'm not that much of a late sleeper!" Leorio protests, but you reach your hand up and pinch his cheeks inward, cutting him off.

"It's two in the afternoon, Leorio."

"It is not! Wait-- really? Are you serious?" He fumbles for his watch, and you almost lurch forward to make sure he doesn't knock over one of the book towers. "Oh, shit, it really is! What was I doing..."

"Sleeping, I presume," you jab subtly. Leorio's face takes on the hilariously offended expression he tends to wear when you snark at him.

"I'm not an idiot! You don't have to tell me what I was doing, it was a rhetorical question!"

You give a breathy laugh, and then settle back against the arm of the couch you've built your structure against. "So, come here for anything in particular?"

"I just wanted to see you. You weren't there when I woke up, so," he mumbles, and you feel your face go hot.

"Is it so important that you have to interrupt my reading? This is a mystery novel, after all. You can't just expect me to put it down that easily," you tease.

"Oh, so now I'm second priority to that stack of pages?" Leorio snaps.

"Not until you prove to me why you should be first priority."

"That's not even fair! I'm your _husband_ ," he adds, after you nod and flip the page nonchalantly.

"Mm? And?"

"Get your nose out of that book, Kurapika, I want to kiss you."

His voice suddenly goes deep, breathy, the way it does when he's completely serious. Oh, and you _know_ he's serious; he has been the whole time. It's just fun to get him riled up sometimes.

But that's gone, off your mind completely as your fingers slip from the cover of the book, letting it fall into your lap, losing your page as you lean forward to kiss him.

 

* * *

 

You forget where you are, what you've been doing, as you pull yourself onto his lap, sitting up and looping your arms around his shoulders. His breath is heavy and hot, his glasses gone, and he holds you by the hips as you lean further into him, letting him deepen the kiss further. Leorio's fingers brush down your side, and your breath catches hard in your throat before you can finally swallow.

"Um..."

"Kurapika," he says, voice hesitant. You lean back a bit, pressing your lips together nervously.

"I'm not. Wearing a binder, I mean," you say, quietly. He looks at you, patiently.

"Only if you're comfortable," he says.

"I'm... fine," you stammer, but you mean it. "I didn't know if you..."

"Hey, it's okay," Leorio murmurs, leaning in and pressing his lips to yours gently. You nod, and his fingers find the buttons of your shirt, one by one letting it fall from your shoulders, slipping off easily. Embarrassed, you kiss him to keep him from staring.

"Kurapika," he says, almost reverently, placing his lips against your neck. You feel your heart start to accelerate, and look shyly to the side as he kisses down over your collarbone. "Are you sure you're okay?" Leorio asks, and you nod. It still takes you a while to get used to this, but it doesn't mean you don't want to.

He touches you very carefully, quietly, silence between the two of you save for your strained breathing. His fingers are hesitant, tentative but soothing, the way he traces the parts of you that don't quite fit, without words, just reassurance. Your eyes start to blaze when you feel the heat pooling between your legs-- letting out a weak whimper, you slump over his shoulder, moving your hips ever-so-slightly against him, hoping he doesn't notice.

He does notice, though, and he's starting to get distracted, you can tell. You stifle a giggle at the sight of his tented pants-- _God_ , he's still in pajamas, you can't _believe_ you're married to this complete _dweeb_ \-- and he frowns, suspicious.

"What are you laughing about over there?"

"Over there?" you repeat incredulously. "Leorio, I'm right here."

That gets a chuckle out of him.

"Is it okay if I..."

"Yes," you breathe. The heat in your body is getting too much for you to bear, and you can feel your eyes burning crimson, keeping them closed in case Leorio decides to point them out. He presses his forehead against yours, and lets you inelegantly wriggle out of your pants. "Um," you say again, hooking your thumbs under the hem of your briefs-- you _knew_ you should have worn boxers, this is just _embarrassing_ \-- but he just laughs, tugs down his own pants, and pulls you closer until you're on his lap again.

Quietly, you shift your hips, and sink down onto him without warning. Leorio chokes out a whine, moving up against you as you lean over his shoulder. "Ahh, shit, Kurapika," he hisses when you move your hips forward, gasping as you feel the join between you deepen. Without meaning to, you open your eyes-- and he's _looking_ at you, he has been the whole time, taking in the sight of you like this, just waiting to see that color--

You whimper into Leorio's shoulder as he pushes back against you, leaning so you're less on top of him than he is on you. Your shoulder blades touch the carpet and then he's so deep inside you that you bite your tongue to keep from crying out. "Kurapika," he says, over and over, your name a mantra on his lips as he moves faster, and you keep your eyes on him the whole time, all your past embarrassment gone and replaced with nothing but desire. He runs his hands over your chest, and you can't hold back the moan that bubbles up from your throat-- the way he's positioned, you're aligned on a certain level that is building slow pressure within you, and all of it just feels overwhelming. You're so close, so _painfully_ close, and Leorio's eyes are still locked onto yours, and you keep your eyes open as much as possible just to watch the expression on his face. " _Kurapika_ ," he's gasping, his movements stuttering, and you cling to him as you feel something within you break and then bloom. 

Your body gives an intense shiver, something coursing from your core all the way up your spine, and you whimper incoherently into his shoulder. He finishes from the way you tighten around him, his hands trembling, eyes half-lidded. You wait for the storm to pass, still feeling the ripples within you, and a satisfied silence falls between you and Leorio.

At least, until the books fall over.

He's still inside you when the spine of the hardcover _Short Stories of Yorknew City Anthology_ hits him hard on the head, and he hollers and rolls over, and the sudden disconnect between you feels strange and unpleasant. You don’t hesitate when the rest start tumbling; you throw your arms over his head as the rest of the books tumble down, shielding him from any worse blows, before there are no more books to knock down and he gives a pained yell at the ceiling.

"Oww... fuck! Why now?!" he winces, cursing under his breath.

"You should be thankful I protected you from anything worse," you manage to say, your voice sounding sleepier with every word. Leorio struggles upward towards the light, and emerges from the pile of books, grabbing the nearest medicine-related tome and huffily opening it.

"I've never seen you read something so angrily," you comment, before the heaviness of post-sex bliss weighs you down enough, and you sleep. In your dreams you think you hear him ranting about something or other, talking fast and frustrated even though it's probably not even important, and it feels familiar enough to keep you dreaming.

 

* * *

 

"And I thought we were done with this whole brain study ten years ago! How old is this book, anyway? It's so dusty and gross, I bet you got it from some secondhand bookshop somewhere, knowing you... Let's see... No, what the hell, this is from last year! Why are we still talking about the effects of cigarettes on brain cells? That's common knowledge! Fuck, when I go back to school you're damn right I'm giving the academy a piece of my mind... Kurapika?"

Silence.

"Kurapika?"

More silence.

"Aw, shit," Leorio mutters, and pulls Kurapika's small frame into his arms. They don't even stir; they're so fast asleep that the only movement Leorio can feel is the steady beating of their heart.

"They don't talk about _this_ in my med science books," is the last thing Leorio says before he starts to fall asleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> "because i never knew a home, until i found your hands, when i'm weathered  
> you come to me, you're my best friend  
> and that is why we'll always make it  
> how i know your face, all the ways you move, you come in, i can read you  
> you're my favourite book"
> 
> \- stars, "my favourite book"


End file.
